Silent Hurricane
by iDaAzn
Summary: I swear I never saw it coming. She was supposed to be a friend, but then she stole him from my grasp. She came in quickly and quietly, but left destruction in her wake. Like a silent hurricane. Butch and Buttercup were Best friends. That was until Brute came along and ruined everything. (Reviews would be nice,so that I can figure out what to improve)
1. Chapter 1

**I swear I never saw it coming. She was supposed to be a friend, but then she stole him from my grasp. ****She came in quickly and quietly, but left destruction in her wake.**** Like a silent hurricane.**

* * *

I've always known that there was calm before a storm...

_"Hi my name's Brute. I am so happy that I can try out for the soccer team!"_

_'"Hi Brute! My name's Buttercup, but some people call me BC. I'm the girls soccer team captain. Its good to have you! Now will you prove to me what you can do?!"_

_"Yes Ma'am!" _

She didn't make the team and blamed it all on me...

_"Buttercup! You said that I had potential!"_

_"You do Brute! But the coach doesn't think that you are a team player. I can't override her decision. I'm sorry."_

_"No, you're not. You're not sorry at all."_

She came in so quietly. So quickly...

_"Come on Butch! We've been best friends since we were six! You can tell me anything!"_

_"Well, Buttercup I-" Brute came and linked arms with him._

_"BUTCH! I've missed you!" What?_

_" Brute and I are dating."_

And like that, she stole him away from me.

_"Butch! What happened?! I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!"_

_"Buttercup... I can't. Brute wants me to-"_

_"But, what do you want?"_

_"I... I don't know..."_

_"I can't believe that you would even consider ditching our 11 year friendship for her! You've been going out for only a few months!"_

_"Buttercup! I think... I think I love her! You wouldn't understand."_

_"Trust me, I do understand. I understand so much that it hurts." _I turned and ran away from him.

_"BUTTERCUP! WAIT!"_

That night, for the first time in my life, I cried my heart and soul out over a guy. That was a week ago, on the last day of school before summer vacation. That was the last time I talked to him. Butch. My best friend. My better half... my first and possibly, only love.

Now, you all must be very confused. Let me rewind back about a year. Back to _before _she came.

* * *

It was at the near end of summer. It was Butch and his brothers' 16 birthday and their party was held outside.

It was dark out and the sun was long gone along with most of the party goers. The only ones left were my sisters, Blossom, Bubbles and me. Of course it was only natural. We've been friends with the guys since we were six. And the fact that my sisters were dating each other. To be honest, I was jealous of my sisters. They both had boyfriends and admirers. They actually dressed nice, while I dressed in sweats, t-shirts, basketball shorts, and jeans. Maybe that's why he chose her over me. I wasn't good enough for him.

Our siblings were chatting on their picnic table, while Butch and I were joking around.

At one point, Butch ran towards the picnic table, got some frosting from the cake and put it on me. Within seconds an all out cake war ensued with cake flying everywhere.

In fact, our siblings supplied us with the rest of the cake. The second that Butch touched the cake, the cake leftovers became ammunition. Completely inedible. Our siblings moved to a safe area. _Away _from firing range.

We ended up wrestling around on the grass. Butch managed to pin my arms and straddled me.

"Give it up Butterbutt!"

"NO!"

"GIVE UP AND I'LL HAVE MERCY"

"NEVER!"

"Fine then. You leave me no choice." He removed his right hand, but kept both of my arms pinned using his left. With his free hand he went to my side and began tickling me.

"Give up."

"N-no!Pft HAHAHA!"

"Give up and I'll stop."

"Never! HAHAHA!"

"Buttercup."

"OKAY! Fine. I -HAHA- I GIVE...I give up!" He stopped and smirked at me. My heart skipped a beat back then and he got off.

"SAY CHEESE!" We turned to see Bubbles holding a camera. He pulled me close by my waist and we both smiled.

**_Click._**

"Oooooooh! This is a good one!" Butch and I looked at each other, covered in cake and frosting,

"Oi! Get cleaned up you two!" I wonder what would've happened if Blossom didn't tell us to clean up and I went home covered in frosting and cake. Maybe I wouldn't be feeling the way I do now.

In the kitchen we were washing our hands and faces with water. We still had cake all over our bodies though and we began laughing. I turned to look at him and he looked back. His forest green eyes clashed with my emerald ones. He leaned towards me and I swore my heart stopped, but then he pulled away, I sighed a little disappointed,

"Sooo, Butch what am I going to do? I don't have clothes here." I already knew his answer. We've been in messy situations before, but I asked anyways to try to relieve the awkwardness I knew he was feeling.

"You can use the my shower. I'll get you some clothes and I'll shower in Brick's bathroom." I nodded. I might have looked calm, but my heart was beating a mile a minute.

In the bathroom, I stripped of my sticky frosting covered clothes and put them in a plastic bag that Butch gave me. And I stepped into the shower. His shampoo and conditioner were in there. I popped the shampoo open and washed all of the dirt and frosting out of my raven hair.

When I finished I dried myself using a towel that was provided by Butch and put on my under garments since they were still okay to wear. Butch gave me a green t-shirt and shorts. When I wore his shirt, it went to my thighs. The shirt smelled like his room; it smelled like pines really. It smelled like Butch and it made me smile.

I slipped on the shorts and it was completely covered by the shirt. His clothes were always so comfy. That's the main reason why I never returned them. Half of my closet is filled with his clothes and I always wear them to sleep.

When I opened the door, my nose got a whiff of pine. Butch was sitting on the bed in fresh clothes with his raven hair down instead of spiked up. His eyes trailed a water drop that was running down my neck and into the shirt.

His face. I'll never forget it. It was different than before. Completely unreadable. He's seen me in his clothes before, so I didn't get it,

"Do I look weird or something?"

"No...'' His eyes were somewhat clouded.

"What's wrong?"

"Leave."

"What?"

"LEAVE! RIGHT NOW!"

"Why?" _Is he mad? Did I do something wrong?_ That's what plagued my mind. He saw my face and his expression softened,

"Sorry for yelling. Can you leave? I need... to do something."

"...Okay..."

I left and closed the door behind me. That's when I heard strange noises coming from his room. He was whispering my name, and my face grew extremely red. He was... you know... From that day, I never looked at him the same way. It was clear to me that he was no longer the 6 year old boy that I met 10 years before. And to him, it seems that I was no longer that 6 year old girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_After that whole fiasco at Butch's house he apologized a second time for yelling at me, but he was still completely clueless about what I had heard near his room. Everything somewhat went back to normal._

_A few weeks passed, school started, and that was when Brute came with her two sisters_.

Surprise surprise. _Another _set of triplets.

Back then I didn't want to judge, but now that I know what they are capable of and what their characters are like, I can say this: These girls dressed like they were fucking hookers, but they couldn't compare to my sisters, who were naturally pretty. As for me, I'm not pretty.

It wasn't only Butch that they wanted to steal. They wanted to take Brick and Boomer away from my sisters and they nearly succeeded too. In the end Brute got away with Butch.

Why would they want our guys in the first place? Well, Butch and his brothers are the heart throbs in our school. Upperclassmen and underclassmen all want a piece of those fine Jojos.

_How did I meet Brute? _

Simple. As a freshman, my skills in athletics were apparently far more superior than many of the female students in the whole school. I was appointed and chosen for soccer team captain.

Skills alone are not enough to earn the captain's position. You must also have a strong personality, a fair sense of discipline and a captain must be able to lead a team.

I managed to lead the team to be state champions on freshman year. I will do that later this school year too, but that isn't really important right now.

It so happens that I met Brute during try-outs. She didn't seem like the type of person who would try-out, but it seemed like she had a lot of fire power.

In fact, when I first met Brute, I actually liked her.

"Hi my name's Brute. I am so happy that I can try out for the soccer team!" She smiled too sweetly,

'"Hi Brute! My name's Buttercup, but some people call me BC. I'm the girls soccer team captain. Its good to have you! Now will you prove to me what you can do?!"

"Yes Ma'am!" She gave me a little salute and I saluted her back.

"Ready Ladies?!"

_**"YEAHHHHH!"**_

"Let the first day of try-outs begin!"

When I was watching Brute, she had amazing stamina and had very great control over the ball. At the end of the first day I told her this,

"Brute I think that you have really great potential." She smiled at me,

"Do you think I can make the team?"

"I don't know. Show us what you can do over the next couple days of try-outs and we'll see."

Over the course of a week, Brute showed that she was a somewhat skilled player... but there was one thing wrong. One major thing.

Brute had little if any regards for her opponents and teammates. She often resorted to many dirty tricks like tripping, kicking, and pushing people. She was also very arrogant and cocky when it came to the game.

The coach thought that she wouldn't be a good team player and I had to agree. Brute was a hot head. I am one too, don't get me wrong, but Brute would hurt the players and that was wrong.

On the day that the results came out Brute didn't make it. She snapped,

"WHY DIDN'T I MAKE IT?!" The coach eyed me as if telling me to talk to Brute,

"Brute, I'm sorry, but you didn't get in because of poor behavior and anger issues."

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!"

"What?"

"Buttercup! You said that I had potential!"

"You do Brute! But the coach doesn't think that you are a team player. I can't override her decision. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You're not sorry at all."

Brute ran away with a string of curse words. All of which where directed towards me.

I felt so bad that day. I tried to talk the coach into giving her a second chance. I swear I did, but her response was,

"If she really wants to be on this team, she will come to me on her own. She wouldn't need someone to do it for her if she was truly serious."

_Naturally I went to my best friend to seek advice,_

"BUTCH! WHAT DO I DO?!" We were sitting on the grass. Well, I was laying down and acting dramatic.

"Buttercup, calm down! Just apologize to the chick and tell her that you tried." I got up and glared at him,

"It's not that easy! How am I going to tell her that? 'Hey, I tried to convince the coach, but it seems that she thinks that you aren't serious enough, so sorry that you're not on the team!' I can't tell a girl that she can't be on a team TWICE!''

Butch was laughing,

"Why are you laughing Butch?! This isn't funny!" He just pointed behind me,

"Turn... Turn around." Behind me stood Brute,

"Hi Buttercup... look I'm sorry for everything that I've said to you." I stood up and waved my arms around like a maniac,

"No I'm the one who should be sorry! I couldn't help you get into the team." She shrugged her shoulders,

"It's alright. I can always try-out next year." Butch was chuckling now,

"There! Are you happy now Buttercup?!" Brute's eyes were glued onto him and his onto me.

_After that Brute slowly became a 'friend' and began to hang out with me. Her sisters got close to us too. Little did I know that her sisters and her just wanted to get closer to the Jojos._

Half of the school year passed and one day my heart was shattered into a billion pieces.

Butch had been hiding something from me and I just knew it.

"Come on Butch! We've been best friends since we were six! You can tell me anything!"

"Well, Buttercup I-" Brute came and linked arms with him.

"BUTCH! I've missed you!" What?

" Brute and I are dating." She giggled and he sheepishly rubbed his neck. I faked a smile,

"Congratulations! I hope you two are happy together!" Butch's face was unreadable for a second and he smiled back,

"Thank you! We will!" He went to hug me, but Brute stopped him. After that, Butch became more distant and I became a ghost of his past. I had other guy friends like Mitch, but it wasn't the same.

"Well, see you Butterbutt!" Brute slapped his arm,

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Butterbutt?!"

"Bye guys." I walked away and went home. My sisters came home not long after.

"**BUTTERCUP! ARE WE TOO LATE?!**" At the time I was confused,

"What?" Bubbles grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me,

"DID THAT BITCH STEAL BUTCH AWAY?!" Blossom nodded with her,

"If you are talking about Brute and Butch, she didn't steal him. He was fair game, but yes they're going out. Why?"

Both of my sisters were teary eyed,

"Ohhhh Buttercup its okay." They then proceeded to hug me,

"Uhhhh guys? What are you doing! What's going on?" They let me go,

"**Those stupid Putonium sisters have been trying to steal the Jojos from our grasps. They tried to kiss my man. And they've succeeded in taking yours." **Like seriously, It was pretty damn scary when they said the same exact thing.

"Awww guys. Don't worry about me. I fine with it. Butch never saw me more than a sister anyway. And as long as he's happy, I'm happy."

Truth be told, I was lying and I'm still lying. Still lying to myself. Telling myself that he's happy so I should be, but I'm miserable.


	3. Chapter 3

Several months passed by after Butch and Brute got together.

Over the course of a year I found out her true nature.

She was cruel and bitchy. She wasn't nice to me anymore. Neither were her sisters. They still tried to get the other Jojos by shamelessly flirting with them.

Brute would talk shit about me behind my back. She didn't like that I was Butch's best friend because I was a girl and _'Could steal Butchie away'_ from her.

I didn't like how she was treating Butch either. He is sweet and lovable, but she treats him like a untrustworthy child thinking that he will be unfaithful. I know Butch, and he would never even think about another woman, let alone cheating.

She kept him on a tight leash, but he stayed with her. She was clingy and she didn't let him out of her line of vision, but he stayed with her. She didn't even want to let Butch and I see each other without her tagging along, but he stayed with her. Our friendship was weakening and she was the reason why.

She told him to ditch me or he would lose her... and he stayed with her.

"Butch! What happened?! I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!"

"Buttercup... I can't. Brute wants me to-"

"But, what do_ you_ want?"

"I... I don't know..."

"I can't believe that you would even consider ditching our 11 year friendship for her! You've been going out for only a few months!"

"Buttercup! I think... I think I love her! You wouldn't understand."

"Trust me, I do understand. I understand so much that it hurts." I turned and ran away from him.

"BUTTERCUP! WAIT!" I froze,

"WHAT?!" Butch's voice was quiet,

"What do you mean that you understand?" My back was still facing him, but my eyes were pouring tears,

"I know what its like to love a person who doesn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated." I continued running and this time, I ignored his calls and cries of my name.

I came home and my sisters tried to comfort me, but I pushed them away to be alone in my room.

"I HATE YOU BUTCH!" is all I yelled into my pillow as I poured my heart out. That night, my phone rang several times, but I ignored it. Eventually, like our friendship, they stopped.

So yeah. That's how it is and now I haven't seen or talked to him in a week. Maybe I should try talking to him, but if he still wants to be friends, he has to make the first move. Right?

UGHHHHHH! BUTCH, WHY ARE YOU MAKING MY LIFE SO FUCKING DIFFI-

*** VIBRATE* **Oh look! speaking of the devil. He sent me a text,

**_From: THEFRIENDFORGETTINGASSWHOLENAMEDBUTCHWHOWOULDEVENCONSIDERDITCHINGOURFRIENDSHIP (the friend forgetting ass whole named Butch who would even consider ditching our friendship)_**

**_Hey Buttercup, let's talk at the park. Just you and me. No Brute._**

**Me:**

**Fine. When?**

******_From: THEFRIENDFORGETTINGASSWHOLENAMEDBUTCHWHOWOULDEVENCONSIDERDITCHINGOURFRIENDSHIP (the friend forgetting ass whole named Butch who would even consider ditching our friendship)_**

**Now. Come alone of course**

Now?! Why now? It's freaking 10:00! Is the park even open at this time?! Ughhhh Butch I swear this better be important!

I ran to my closet and grabbed a green hoodie and slipped on my green chucks.

Then I ran out of my room and down the halls I was going to tell my sisters, they had just left for a 2 week long vacation with their boyfriends wanted to bring me with them, but I didn't want to be the extra wheel, so I'm stuck at home for 2 weeks by myself.

I ran out of the door and made sure that the door was locked. Then I ran to the park.

I went to the entrance and sat on a bench. I was sitting there by myself when I heard footsteps. I stood up and turned around,

"Butch I swear thi- What are you doing here?!" It wasn't Butch. It was Brute. She rolled her eyes,

"Let me make this quick. Since Butch can't seem to let you go, you stop seeing him." What the fuck?!

"What?! No!"

"I am Butch's girlfriend! Not you! Leave him alone and he'll be happy!" HAPPY?! HOW WILL THIS MAKE HIM HAPPY?!

"Well, I am Butch's best friend! Not you! I will never leave his side no matter how many times you tell me to go! Unless he says that he is happy without me in his life, I am staying by his side!" THIS BITCH!

"Fine then I will make him forget you!" She turned away and went to cross the street.

* * *

I didn't know why I did it. My body moved on its own. I saw two bright lights... They were going so fast. I ran... my arms... they extended and pushed something... I extended my arms and pushed her.

**BEEEEEEEP**

All I remember is blood. Blood everywhere.

* * *

"Brute what happened to you?! How did you get hurt?!"

"Buttercup...pushed me."


	4. Chapter 4

The car tried to screech to a stop, but it was too late. The woman's body and the hard metal of the car collided. Her body was sent up high in the air and her body rolled over the car, now behind it.

The driver's windshield was cracked up and there was blood all over it.

The driver was in complete shock. He went outside of their car he was yelling a string of curse words. when he saw her he started shaking in fear and worry,

"OH MY GOD! MISS ARE YOU OKAY!? I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL CALL AN AMBULANCE! STAY WITH ME!" The girl was still slightly conscious and she saw it. There was another female figure running away with something in her right hand. Then her eyes started feeling heavy.

"NOOOO MISS! DON'T GO JUST YET! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF YOU DIE! HELLO?! YES 911 EMERGENCY?! A YOUNG WOMAN WAS JUST HIT BY A CAR! SHE'S LOSING CONSCIOUSNESS AND BLOOD QUICKLY! I'M AT..." That was when the girl blacked out.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

"Any ID on her body?"

"No..."

"Cellphone?''

"There's a password lock"

"Crap. I guess we have to wait for her to wake up."

"Strange though."

"How so?"

"The driver said that he saw 2 people. Not just her"

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Who's talking? What's that beeping noise? Ughhhh. Why is it so dark?_

The raven head girl opened her eyes slowly and bright light blinded her,

"She's awake! Call the doctor! Um miss? How are you feeling? "

"I've been better... What happened?" Her head was pounding and every part of her body ached.

The woman seemed a little hesitant,

"You were hit by a car. Do you remember anything?"

_Oh yeah. I got hit by a car. _

"How long was I out for?"

"You've been out since yesterday night. That was when the accident occurred."

She looked at herself.

Her arms had various needles and contraptions in them. Her visible bruises were black and littered her body. She could feel a slight pain in her right leg and right side, where the car had hit her. No doubt about it, there were long wounds that were stitched there. Small cuts were everywhere on her body.

It hurt everywhere. It hurt to even breath. Over all, she was a mess. It was amazing that she wasn't out for a whole week.

Then she looked around the room.

On her food tray was her phone and a bunch of flowers. In the corner of the room was a very relieved but guilty looking middle aged man. He was happy that she was alive, but he was mad at himself for hitting her. She smiled at him,

"It's alright. It was my fault anyways." He looked shocked and his eyes were tearing up,

"No, Miss! I hit you! You nearly died... I am prepared for whatever action you plan to take." The nurse coughed,

"Do you remember your name and identification?" _Yeah. Of course I do. Shouldn't she know it too? I'm sure that I had my student ID with me._

"Yes. My name is Buttercup Utonium."

* * *

"Brute what happened to you?! How did you get hurt?!"

"Buttercup...pushed me."

"SHE WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"It happened yesterday night. Buttercup called me to 'talk', but she ended up threatening and beating me instead."

"I'M GOING TO CALL HER RIGHT NOW! "

* * *

**The night before...**

"Fine then I will make him forget you!" Brute turned to cross the street and halfway across, she failed to see a car headed straight her way.

Before Buttercup could even think she yelled,

"WATCH OUT!" And pushed Brute out of the way.

She felt pain for a second. Then she felt cold concrete. Then she felt nothing. _Nothing._ Her body was numb and she couldn't even move a muscle.

Brute, however, did not get hit. She had rolled at an incredible speed and landed on the curb after Buttercup pushed her.

All she had were some bruises from impact and her forehead had a small wound. She got up and turned to Buttercup with a scowl on her face, ready to yell at her for pushing her, but she saw Buttercup on the ground covered in blood and gashes.

"Brute...help me." That's when Buttercup thought that Brute couldn't get any smirked at her. She smirked.

Brute ran to her body and searched for something. She dug into Buttercup's pockets. She finished right before the driver got out, with a card in her hand.

"You idiot. You may have save my life, but I meant what I said and I said what I meant." That was when she ran away and the driver came to Buttercup.

Buttercup silently watched as she go. She could feel her consciousness slipping away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm glad that some of you guys are actually enjoying this story! I LOVE the reviews that I have been receiving, so don't feel bad if you post a lot. It just shows that you care enough to say something about it.**

**Shameless plug: You guys know my other story 'Undercover Nerds' right? Well, if you are reading it I can't update it today. I'm going to New York for a trip today and can't update.**

**For some reason, on Friday FF wasn't working and I couldn't start a new chapter for it. It wasn't working for me yesterday either. I already had this chapter done and decided to post this one.**

* * *

**No one's P.O.v**

Sitting alone in the room made Buttercup bored. The man who hit Buttercup insisted on getting a lawsuit or something, but Buttercup let him go. She had decided not to press charges. And the nurse left because Buttercup was okay for now.

Buttercup couldn't remember something, but she felt like there was something very important that she forgot...

_Brute! Oh god. What happened after I was hit by the car?! Everything that happened was like a blur to me. Is she okay?_

Buttercup had been awake for no more than an hour and was in horrible condition, but she was still worried about Brute. Shame, right?

Her phone rang. Her arm was very weak, but she reached for it any way. It was Butch.

Buttercup's throat was dry so when she answered the phone her voice was raspy,

"Hello? Butch? Thank goodness. I really need for you to check up on B-"

"Cut the crap Buttercup! I know what you did yesterday!"

"What? What did I do?" She was utterly confused, for the past 12 hours or so she has been knocked out cold in a hospital bed. What harm could an unconscious person even do?!

"You threatened and beat up Brute yesterday night!" Buttercup wanted to yell, but her injuries and her throat was not letting her.

"Butch, you know that I would nev-"

"I don't even know you anymore! How am I supposed to know what you are thinking in your psychotic mind!? All I know is what I saw on Brute's body!" That really hurt Buttercup. He was her best friend. He should have known her better than anyone else and yet, he won't even listen to a word that she was saying.

"Butch, will you listen to what I'm tryi-"

"No! You listen to me! YOU PUSHED BRUTE DOWN AND HER HEAD GOT HURT! WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF SHE DAMAGED SOMETHING! HUH?! SHE WOULD HAVE WENT TO SLEEP AND SLIPPED INTO A FUCKING COMA! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'VE BEEN SENSING THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP HASN'T BEEN WORKING OUT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" That was when he hung up and the line dropped dead.

_WHY THE FUCK DID I FUCKING SAVE THAT BITCH! SHE FUCKING LEFT ME TO DIE! UGHH!_

"Butch? Butch?!" Buttercup coughed, she tried calling him and sending him text messages, but he ignored them. She was crying because of him again.

Buttercup has always hated feeling weak and she hated it even more because she was crying over the same person. Her sisters weren't even there to comfort her. So, she dialed the only other person she knew who could.

"Hello, Mitch?" Her voice was shaking and she felt far more pain in her heart than she did physically. It felt like her heart had been stabbed a million times and then stomped on.

"Buttercup? What's wrong?!"

"Can you come to the hospital?''

"Why?! ARE YOU HURT?!"

"Yeah... Please hurry." She was hurt both physically and mentally.

"Are you okay?! Do your sisters know?"

"I've seen better days and no, my sisters don't know yet. They're both on vacation right now, but I am going to tell them. Just... just do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Don't... don't tell Butch yet." If Butch didn't want to hear the full story then he would have to learn it on his own. The hard way.

* * *

Mitch didn't really know why Buttercup didn't want to tell Butch, but he respected her decision.

He practically sped way over the limit to get to the hospital and barged in, to the receptionist.

"Is there a Buttercup Utonium rooming here?!" The nurse stared at him,

"Sir, calm down. Who are you looking for and what is your relationship?"

"I am looking for Buttercup Utonium and I am her friend." The woman nodded and typed in her name,

"She's in room 352. 3rd floor."

"Thank you." He sprinted for the elevators and punched the number '3' rapidly. Mitch then got off and searched the halls for her room. He stopped at a door that said,

**Room 352: Buttercup Utonium.**

He calmed himself and braced for what he was going to see on the opposite side of the door.

What he saw made him want to burst into tears.

"Holy shit Buttercup! What the flying fuck happened to you?!" She rolled her eyes,

"Yeah I know. I'm a mess." He went to her side examining her beaten body and he felt a pain in his chest just watching her.

"I was hit by a car." His eyes widened,

"Who was the crazy driver!" He was ready to kill someone. Buttercup chuckled,

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine." Mitch sighed,

"Why weren't you more careful?!" Buttercup sighed too,

"Promise to me that you won't freak out until I am finished telling my story." He nodded and sat down on a armchair,

**5 minutes later...**

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL HIM!?"

"Shhh! We're in a hospital! And were you even listening to me?! Talking itself is proving to be very difficult. Yelling would just be too much. I'm in too much pain right now."

"Whatever. If you would excuse me, I am going out to kick a green Jojo's ass!" Mitch got up from his seat. Buttercup panicked,

"No, Mitch!" He turned to her,

"Why?!"

"I want him to figure it out the hard way." Mitch rolled his eyes,

"I'm sure it will be hard when my fist connects with his face." He tried walking away, but Buttercup grabbed his hand. She was heaving and breaking into sweat.

"Please, Mitch. Don't go." He sighed and gave up.

Mitch ended up spending the night at the hospital, keeping Buttercup company. The next afternoon her sisters and the two Jojo brothers came. They literally turned the whole car around as soon as the call was made.

Her sisters went through a roller coaster of emotions. They were scared that she was in the hospital, happy that she was alive, worried because of her injuries, then furious because of her story. Like they were seriously going to beat the shit out of Butch and then beat the shit out of Brute.

Even Butch's own brothers wanted to beat his ass into oblivion. The four of them ended up riling Mitch again.

"I'm just going to beat him until he can't breath anymore."-Mitch

"I'm just going to put a pillow on his face until he stops kicking."- Boomer

"I'm just going to beat every single memory out of his mind, help him remember it all, and then beat it back out."-Brick

"I'm just going to run over the both of them with a car until I run out of gas. Just to show them how it feels."- Bubbles

"I'm just going to rip them into shreds and mail their remains across the continent." - Blossom

"No. Guys I'm serious. I don't want him to know yet because when he does, guilt will eat away at him. A slow punishment." The all growled,

**"No. Way. In. Hell." **Buttercup pouted,

"C'mon guys. Do it for me." With Buttercup in a hospital bed and such, they just couldn't say no.

* * *

Not long after they all arrived, a doctor came in.

"Hello, I am Doctor Graham. How are you doing?" Buttercup groaned,

"You know I could use some pain medicine." He nodded,

"I'll get someone to get that in a couple of minutes. Now, is any family members present right now?" Blossom and Bubbles rose their hands,

"Can I speak with you two outside in the halls." They looked at each other,

"Yeah...sure."

After a few minutes Bubbles and Blossom came in smiling. Bubbles had some pain medication and a glass of water with her,

"Good news Buttercup. You can leave in two days." Buttercup sighed,

"Thank goodness. I do _not _want to be stuck here for a long time." Blossom sighed,

"Don't get too excited. Just because you can leave in two days, doesn't mean that you would be completely fine. You will need to refrain from doing too much." Buttercup sighed,

"Yes, mother dearest, but I don't want to be alone here for two days by myself." Bubbles giggled,

"Don't worry. Blossom and I have decided to stay with you. I will have you today and Blossom will have you tomorrow."

"Hey guys! We're going to go home to bring a change of clothes and hygienic things. Okay?" They both nodded.

Blossom, Mitch and Brick left the room and almost immediately both boys asked,

"**What's wrong with her?"** Blossom suddenly found her feet very interesting,

"There's a chance that she won't be able to play soccer again."


	6. Chapter 6

_"There's a chance that she can't play soccer again."_

Mitch and Brick was shocked.

**"What?!"**

"Buttercup's right side was severely injured and her leg is in bad condition right now. The wound starts at her waist and ends at her thighs. We won't actually know until the stitches are removed. There's still a chance that she will be fine."

The drive in Brick's car was quiet. Mitch spoke,

"How will we tell her?" Blossom sighed,

"Bubbles said that she wanted to tell Buttercup... and to be frank, I don't think I could have done it." When they arrived at their house, Blossom made quick work of things. She already had an idea of what to bring along.

Blossom went through all three of their closets for clothes (**No professor in this story BTW**). They each only needed one outfit, Buttercup needed it for the day she is released. She wasn't staying today, but she decided it was better to have her clothes ready . She then went to the bathroom and grabbed their toothbrushes and stuff.

"All right. I guess that's it." She sighed. Mitch noticed,

"What's wrong, Blossom?" She shook her head,

"They are going to really bored in that hospital room. Those stupid TVs that the hospital has, doesn't have any good channels." Brick then remembered something,

"Hey. I have a portable DVD player. We can just take it from my house and grab some movies for them." Blossom nodded,

"Yeah that's fine, but what about Butch?" Mitch shrugged,

"Forget about that asshole. Let's just worry about Buttercup."

"Alright then. Brick, let's go."

When they arrived at Jojo house, Butch was watching TV on the couch,

"Hey guys. What are you guys doing back so early? Where's Boomer and Bubbles?" Mitch growled,

"Non of your concern I can assure you." Butch growled back,

"Oh I'm sorry, but was I talking to you Mitchelson?!"

You see, Butch and Mitch never really got along. They only acted civil towards each other for Buttercup, but at this point, Mitch couldn't give two fucks about him.

Brick rolled his eyes,

"Butch, shut the fuck up. We're back early because of some issues and came here to grab some things." Butch nodded,

"What issues? What are you guys here to get?" They all ignored him this time and Butch swore that Blossom was glaring at him. Brick went into his room and returned with the portable DVD player. He looked at Blossom,

"Blossom, go pick the movies. You know where they are." She nodded and picked out a variety of them. Butch watched as the both of them put the movies and DVD player (charger too of course) in a duffle bag full of clothes.

"What's the bag for?" They all ignored him again and left without speaking another word to him. Butch rolled his eyes,

"They're probably pissed that their trip was ruined."

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Bubbles was panicking. How was she going to break it to Buttercup? She sighed and looked at Boomer, hoping that he would notice the frustration in her eyes, and he did. He looked at Buttercup,

"Hey Buttercup, is there anything that you want? Bubble's and I will go and get it for you. The doctor said that it was safe to bring some food for you." Buttercup smiled,

"Thanks Boomer. Can you get me some ice cream from the cafeteria (IDK Brick took the car sooo yeah)? " He nodded,

"C'mon Bubbles."

They both walked out of the room and towards the hospital cafeteria,

"Bubbles' what's wrong." She sighed,

"The doctor said that Buttercup might not be able to play soccer anymore..." Boomer's fists clenched. That only adds another thing to the list that Buttercup has to suffer from.

"Okay? And?" She buried her face in her hands,

"I'm supposed to tell her...but I don't know how..." Boomer sighed.

"It's alright Bubbles. Just be honest with her. There's still a chance that she can still play, right?" She looked at him and her eyes were teary,

"Yeah, but what if it ends up for the worst and Buttercup really can't play anymore?" Boomer sighed,

"You have to believe in her. If you don't she'll give up and her chances will just be bad. She won't try anything to improve. She might not even care about practicing physical therapy." She sniffled,

"I guess so..." Boomer smiled at her and lifted his hands to cup her cheeks. Using his thumbs, he wiped away tears.

"Be strong, Bubbles. For Buttercup." She nodded and stopped crying.

They continued walking to the cafeteria with smiles on their faces and got ice cream. On their way back to the hospital room, they bumped into Blossom, Brick, and Mitch. Bubbles smiled at them,

"Hey guys!" Mitch looked at her,

"Did you tell her yet?" Bubbles shook her head,

"No, but I'll do it tonight when we are alone." Everyone nodded. Brick coughed,

"Well, Buttercup must be lonely in that room by herself. Let's go."

* * *

_The girl walked quietly through the halls. Her feet making the floor creak slightly. Her breathing is short and rapid. The hall is dark and not a single beam of light. She opened the door at the end and..._

_"_AHH! I KNEW THAT SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE OPENED IT!"

"Bubbles, calm down." Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting on the bed watching a horror film. Bubbles teared up and Buttercup paused the movie,

"Bubbles, it's not even that scary. Why are you crying?"

"Yes it is! I'm just crying because the movie is scary!" tears poured out even more,

"What's wrong? You're not crying about the movie. Is there something that you need to tell me?" Bubbles nodded,

"Yeah...The doctor said... he said that you might not be able to play soccer ever again..." she looked at Buttercup, but Buttercup was smiling,

"Now, was that so hard?" Bubbles shook her head,

"Why aren't you upset?" Buttercup laughed,

''I still have a chance to play and I have awesome sisters who will go to the end of the world for me. I think I will be more than fine. Plus, I kind felt that something was off when the doctor called you two and when you and Boomer went to get me icecream." Bubbles' lips quivered and more tears spilled,

"Buttercup. I love you!'' Bubbles crashed into her chest and gave her a big hug. buttercup just rubbed her back,

"I know, I know. Jeez, I'm the one who is injured, but you're the one crying. Now let's finish the movie."


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom and the guys came into the room. They looked at the thin mattress that Bubbles was supposed to sleep on, but saw no one.

"Bubbles! What are you doing?!" She was on Buttercup, snuggling close to her. She opened her eyes,

"What?" Blossom sighed,

"What are you doing in her bed?" Bubbles sat up,

"I got scared and sat with her, but then we fell asleep. What? We're sisters. You're acting like I was some creepy dude." Blossom rolled her eyes,

"Bubbles, Buttercup needs to sleep comfortably to recover. She can't do that with a giant weight on her chest." Bubbles made and 'oh' face,

"Oh... Sorry... Where did you put the bag?" Blossom pointed to the corner of the room." Bubbles got up and to the bathroom with the bag. She got out her outfit, but then something else caught her eye. She ran out of the bathroom holding something,

"What the fuck is this?" She pulled out a green t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Blossom rose her eyebrows,

"They're Buttercup's clothes. What about them?" Bubbles sighed,

"I can't accept this." Blossom rolled her eyes,

"What do you mean? That is her usual attire." Bubbles stared at her,

"Exactly, this is her _usual _clothes. You had a chance to pick clothes for her, but you didn't pick anything cute!" Brick shrugged,

"So? What are you going to do? She already picked out clothes for her. That's what Buttercup is going to have to wear." Mitch nodded,

"Yeah. And I don't think that Buttercup would want you changing her preferred clothes." Bubbles sighed,

"No, no, no. This is the perfect time to buy her clothes, when she is laying down injured in a hospital bed. Boomer, get the car. We're going shopping." (Today Boomer drove his own car) Boomer groaned,

"Now?" She glared at him,

"Yes. Now." And like that, they left. The remaining 3 sighed. Buttercup was slowly waking up and yawned. She had a bad case of bedhead.

" Oh. Hey guys. Where's Bubbles and Boomer?" Mitch sighed,

"They went somewhere." She nodded and tried to get out of bed, only to be stopped by the three worried teens. She sighed,

"What?" They stared at her and Brick spoke,

"Buttercup, what are you doing?" She rolled her eyes,

"I'm going to the bathroom. I feel disgusting right now." They eased a little. Blossom sighed,

"You need to be careful." Buttercup nodded,

"Yes mom. Can I go now? I need to brush my teeth." They sighed and Blossom tried to help her, but she didn't need it. She limped to the bathroom on her own. Mitch coughed,

"She recovers pretty fast." Brick nodded,

"Yeah..." Blossom sighed,

"I don't know guys. Remember, she doesn't like feeling weak." They both nodded. Not long later Buttercup came out, looking a lot better. Blossom tried helping her again, but this time Buttercup let her. Mitch chuckled,

"I guess your morning grouchiness is gone now, right?" She rolled her eyes,

"Shut up Mitch." Right as she said that her stomach grumbled loudly. Brick laughed,

"Looks like someone's hungry." she nodded,

"Yeah. Is there anything to eat?" Blossom nodded and pulled out a thermos,

"Here, some chicken noodle soup." Buttercup gulped,

"Did you make this?" Blossom pouted,

"What's with the reaction?" Brick laughed,

"No worries Buttercup. Boomer made it for you." Buttercup let out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness. " Blossom stared at her,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup rubbed her neck,

"Non offense Blossom, I love you and all, but your cooking sucks." The guys nodded and Blossom pouted again,

"Whatever. Eat up, it's still hot." She poured the soup into the lid and got an extra spoon from the meal that the hospital gave yesterday.

"Thanks." Buttercup ate the soup while chatting with them.

Buttercup sighed,

"I'm bored." Blossom shrugged,

"There's not much that you can do in a hospital." Brick nodded,

"Yeah, I guess you have to wait for tomorrow." Buttercup pouted,

"I can't wait for tomorrow! The least you guys can do is bring me outside or something!" Blossom nodded,

"That's not a bad idea. I'll go ask a nurse. Maybe we can take you to the garden. C'mon Brick." Brick stared at her,

"Why do I have to go?" Blossom pulled him out anyways. So it was just Mitch and Buttercup.

Mitch coughed,

"Buttercup?" she looked at him,

"Yeah?" His face was serious,

"What are you going to do?" she was utterly confused,

"Whatchu mean?" He sighed,

"What are you going to do about Butch?" she sighed,

"Oh, that. Don't worry, I have an idea about what to do." he looked at her,

"What is your idea?" she rolled her eyes,

"Jeez, you're asking a lot today." He glared at her,

"Tell me." She glared back.

"Nope." The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Mitch was about to continue to pry when Blossom came in. She noticed the tension and tried to lift it,

"Good news, you can go into the garden." Buttercup smiled,

"Yes! Hey, where's Brick?" Blossom pointed towards the door and Brick came in pushing a wheelchair. Buttercup stared at it,

"I have to use a wheelchair?" They nodded and expected her to be a bit upset, but saw her smiling. Brick chuckled,

"Why are you smiling?" She looked at him,

"I don't have to walk on my own. Good luck pushing me around." She then turned to Mitch,

"Mitch, help me to the wheelchair." He stared at her for a second, but decided that their little squabble earlier had been put behind... for now. He put his arms under her knees and behind her back to lift her up bridal style. He laughed,

"Jeez Butters. You've lost a lot of weight. Before, you were light, but now it's like your non-existent." She smacked his chest,

"Shut up." He laughed even harder,

"It seems that your hits have gotten a bit weak." Brick was chuckling,

"Hey, let me see." Mitch passed Buttercup carefully to Brick,

"Wow, you really are lighter." Blossom smacked his arm,

"Just put her in the wheelchair already." He chucked,

"No need to be jealous babe. I can carry you next if you want." She scoffed,

"I'm not jealous, I just feel bad for her being passed around like Brute was." Blossom already knew that Buttercup and Brick's relation was a brother-sister type thing. He laughed and placed Buttercup carefully into the wheelchair,

"Thanks sis." Blossom smiled,

"No prob. Now, let's go." Mitch pushed Buttercup, While Brick and Blossom followed closely behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy! Now I know that some people want some cat fights and all of that, but you guys should remember how girls fight. It's all mind games and shit, then ends with flying fists. **

**Not everyone will fight on the spot, but I guess I shouldn't be talking. ****I swear fights happen in my school so often it's ridiculous. There was that one time there was 4 fist fights... in one day... And when we were scolded for it, the students applauded... Oh how I love my school. - . -***

* * *

**Blues P.O.V**

Bubbles and Boomer were almost done with shopping, much to Boomer's pleasure. He _really _needed some rest from helping Bubbles with her bags. Boomer sighed,

"Bubbles, I don't understand why you needed to buy so much clothes for her. You know for a fact that she will not wear these." Bubbles giggled,

"She might not do it willingly, but I can force her to." Boomer rose a brow,

"You? Forcing Buttercup?" She slapped his arm,

"I can do it. This is the perfect opportunity to do whatever to her. She is too weak to fight back anyways." He nodded, but Boomer did not necessarily think that her idea was that wise. And when _he _of all people thinks so, there's is definitely something wrong with it.

They were walking around the shops one last time to see if she missed anything and walked past a store with various swimsuits in display,

"Ooooooh! Let's go to the beach! I am going to pick some swimwear for Blossom!" Boomer stared at her,

"What about Buttercup?" She rose a brow,

"What about her? I'm going to pick her one too." He sighed,

"She can't really go into the water." Bubbles laughed,

"It's alright. There are plenty of things to do at the boardwalk. You know they have those rides and game stands." Boomer was utterly confused,

"Then why do you need to pick her a bikini?" She laughed,

"Just because she can't go into the water, doesn't mean that she can't wear one."

**(At my shore there are rides. I don't really know if others have them)**

* * *

**The night of the incident... (I just realized that I never gave Butch's story... Sorry)**

Brute ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The ID in her hand was bloody and some stained her clothes.

When she arrived at her house, her sisters was there. She just barged through the door and to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom she threw the ID at the trashcan, not really caring about where it went. Her blonde sister, Brat came in,

"YO! Brute! Did you set that bitch straight?! HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Berserk heard Brat yelling and went into the bathroom,

"Oh Damn! See I told you that you should have brought us along. That chick whooped your ass!"

Brute wasn't even listening. She scrubbed her hands and took off her shirt covered in blood, not even caring if she was only in a bra, and threw it into the trashcan. When she finished she grabbed a new shirt and used a gauze to treat her head.

She had some bruises, but nothing was serious. Then she sat on the couch with her sisters.

**5 minutes later**

"So wait. Let me get this straight. She was hit by a car and you stole her ID?!"

"Why would you need to steal her ID? OW! BERSERK?! WHY'D YOU HIT ME?!" Brute rolled her vomit green eyes,

"If there's a chance that she loses her memories or you know, dies, then I do not want to waste it. "

They weren't even mad at Brute for possibly committing a crime. In fact, they were proud. Berserk laughed maniacally,

"HAHAHA THAT'S MY GIRL!" Brat nodded,

"She tried to fucking save you... what a fucking idiot." They nodded. Brute sighed angrily,

"Besides, the fucking bitch ruined my face! Butch wants to take me somewhere tomorrow too! What am I going to do?!" Then at that distinct moment, the three of them had a sinister smile on their faces.

**Next day (The day BC woke up)**

Butch was determined. Yes, determined. Today was the day that he was going to solve the issues between Buttercup and him and he was planning to bring Brute along to her house.

_She's my girlfriend. She should understand that I have friends to hang with too. And she should respect that. Right?_

Butch arrived at Brute's house at around 11. He didn't have his phone, Brute took it and never returned it, so he got out of his car to get her.

He saw the curtain move a little and found it strange, but shrugged it off. As he got closer to the house, he could hear yelling. The yelling was hard to comprehend.

He knocked on the door. Once, twice, ten times.

_What the hell is going on?_

His curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the house anyways.

What he saw was Brat's and Berserk's back. They were standing in front of the couch, yelling at someone.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US YESTERDAY?!" He heard a voice whisper,

"I was scared..."

_Brute?_

"YOU CAN'T LET HER HURT YOU LIKE THAT!" Butch's eyes widened and he rushed towards the couch to see if his assumption was correct. It was. Brute gasped,

"BUTCH! What are you doing here?!" He kneeled in front of her and lightly touched the gauze on her forehead. She winced in pain.

"Brute what happened to you?! How did you get hurt?!" She was shedding tears,

"Buttercup...pushed me." Butch was shocked,

"SHE WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Brute sniffed,

"It happened yesterday night. Buttercup called me to 'talk', but she ended up threatening and beating me instead."

"I'M GOING TO CALL HER RIGHT NOW! " Brute shook her head and grabbed his hands,

"No, Butch. Don't do it." Butch didn't budge,

"Give. Me. My. Phone." She nodded and went to her room. Unbeknownst to him, she was smirking darkly.

Brute returned with the phone and gave it to him.

What happened next was a blur to him.

A part of him wanted to believe that Brute was lying. Another part of him wanted to hear Buttercup's story, but he saw the bruises. He saw Brute's tears, so he should believe her. Right?

In a mix of anger and frustration, Butch exploded. His primary target: Buttercup.

He didn't even know what he was saying. All of the words that left his mouth just kept coming out. Butch didn't even listen to anything Buttercup was saying.

Then he yelled the one thing that he may regret most later on,

"...I'VE BEEN SENSING THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP HASN'T BEEN WORKING OUT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" And like that, he hung up and threw his phone onto the couch.

His phone kept receiving calls and messages, but he didn't care. He grabbed it and turned it off. Meanwhile, the Plutoniums watched in amusement. Butch turned to Brute and hugged her,

"I'm sorry. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Brute 'sobbed' into his chest. The three girls were thinking the same thing,

**_Victory_**

And the next day, everyone was more hostile towards him and he didn't even know why.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMGERRRR! It's been a while. And I mean a long while since I've updated. Just in case you didn't know, I've been SUPER DUPER BUSY and I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. **

**I finished the state test, 1 field trip, I have one major project done now. HALFWAY DONE MY STUFF! I still have after school activities, lots of work to do at school and I ALWAYS put my education before everything... sometimes even food... but it's the same thing when I'm writing FFs too... man I'm starving****! **

**Anyways, please bear with me! I promise, once summer vacation starts, and when I'm not doing color guard, I'll write and update as often as possible!**

* * *

Buttercup's day was a rather fun one. They stayed outside for practically the whole day.

Eventually Bubbles and Boomer appeared. They pulled Blossom, Brick and Mitch off to the sides, leaving Buttercup to look at the beautiful flowers.

When they came back to Buttercup she was sitting in the wheelchair and smiling and holding a small buttercup **(I just had to :P)**. She was still smiling after EVERYTHING! They felt their hearts crack a little because all of the things she's been through, but they smiled back. Bubbles giggled,

"Buttercup, why are you so happy?" She shrugged and put the small flower on her lap,

"Because I am still alive and I have amazing people who care that I am." Bubbles and Blossom smiled even wider,

**"Awww! Buttercup, we've never heard you say something so sweet before. AND OF COURSE WE CARE!" **Buttercup blushed from embarrassment and cleared her throat,

"Well, don't get use to it. This is a one time thing." Blossom and Bubbles laughed and began picking flowers: Daisies and buttercups. Blossom and Bubbles carefully weaved the stems together, without dropping any petals. The boys watch in amusement as the girls made a flower crown. They placed the crown on Buttercup's head and giggled,

**"Awwww! You look so cute!" **she sighed, but left the crown there. Soon enough, all of them were making crowns. Bubbles giggled,

"Boomer, you're a natural!" Boomer chuckled,

"I have an awesome teacher." Meanwhile Brick was having his own issues. He groaned,

"Why the hell is this so hard!" Mitch chuckled,

"It's because you don't have the skillzzz!" Brick glared at Mitch's crown,

"Your flowers are missing a lot of petals." Mitch scoffed,

"Well, at least I can make it into a crown. Yours isn't even the right shape! That's a fucking square! How the hell did that happen?!" Blossom slapped them both in the back of the head,

"You both suck at this. Look at mine." She held her perfectly made crown and placed it on her head." Brick pouted,

"Babe, you should teach me how to do this." She laughed,

"Oh hell naw! You just want to beat Mitch. Learn it for yourself Mr. I-Can-Beat-You-At-Anything. You swear that you're so much better than me at everything. Pft" They stopped arguing when they heard a yawn.

"Hey guys, it's getting late. Maybe it's time for you to go." They all froze and checked the time. Bubbles gasped,

"How the hell is it already 7:00! The sun is setting!**(Remember: This takes place in the summer, so the days are longer."** This garden area is about to close. Maybe we _should_ head home." Mitch sighed and watched Buttercup,

"Yeah..." Looks like he wasn't going to get an explanation.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Bubbles and the guys entered the room, expecting to see a certain red-head on the hospital mattress, but found no one. Hmm, _of_ _course _Miss goody-toe-shoes is up early. But wait, no. They stopped when they saw the said red-head cuddled into Buttercup's chest. Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"Tch. Hypocrite." Brick walked up to Blossom and shook her gently,

"Hey Babe, get up." She lazily opened one eye and closed it,

"Five more minutes..." Bubbles sighed,

"Hey Blossom. What happened to letting Buttercup sleep without any weights on her chest?" At that Blossom sat up and rubbed her head sheepishly,

" We were just talking about life and I guess we just fell asleep..." Bubbles giggled,

"Comfy, right?" Blossom smiled,

"Yeahhh... She smells so good too...like green apples" Mitch rose a brow,

"How comfy can she be?" The girls glared at him,

**"Very. Comfy. Alright?" **Blossom sighed. She got out of the warmth of the bed and shuffled her way into the bathroom. When she came out Buttercup woke up. Mitch chuckled,

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. You get to leave today." As soon as the last words left his mouth, she shot up,

"TODAY'S THE LAST DAY!" She looked around the room and went over to the duffle bag, limping her way there.

She dug into the bag, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. When she came out, she looked somewhat like her normal self,

"Let's leave so I can go shower. I feel DISGUSTING!" Boomer chuckled,

"We can leave as soon as the doctor checks everything. She should be coming so-"

"I'm right here. Well, aren't you anxious to get home." The doctor smiled at Buttercup,

"Well, Miss Buttercup, I don't think that you need to be here any longer. Most of your bruises are almost gone and many of the small cuts have been healed. You just need to worry about your right side. Just sign out and you're free to go."

* * *

After Buttercup's long awaited shower she came out of her bathroom, only to be greeted by the smell of bacon,

"Oh my gawd. Bubbles, I love you." The said blonde came and escorted her to the kitchen, where a hearty breakfast and 4 other teens were waiting. Bubbles smiled,

"This is a little something to celebrate your return home." Buttercup gave her a hug and sat down with everyone.

"Thanks guys." After a while of eating Bubbles spoke up,

"Buttercup, this isn't the only surprise that we have in store for you. After we chill for a bit, we have somewhere to take you." Buttercup was curious,

"Ooooh! Where are we going?" Bubbles winked,

"It's a secret. Right, guys?"

**"Yup."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyyyy guyysss! ITS BEEN WAYYYY TOO LONG! And I'm sorry. I've been super, duper busy and... I have been procrastinating to the MAX! OMGERRR I"M AN AWFUL PERSON!**

**So... how have you been?! I've been okay I guess. I still have two more weeks of school... yeah still in school until the 25th... and finals week too...ughhhhh when will I be able to just sleep for 9 hours straight?!**

**As for the story, you people are just AMAZING! I love reading reviews, so don't be scared to post them. Actually, someone asked me a pretty interesting question regarding the tension between Mitch and Butch, and you'll see more of that much later, but for right now use your imagination as to why they don't like each other. :P**

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V **

"Hello?"

**"Hey Butchie!" **I know that voice anywhere,

" Hey Brute, why'd you call me?"

**"I wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow." **She should know that I have no plans this week. I've told her many times before.

"Actually, no. I'm not busy at all. "

**"That's great! Let's go to the beach!" **What the hell? The beach? Now?

"The beach? I don't kn-"

**"Awww come on! I've already rented the hotel room. ****3 days ****and ****2 nights ! Please, it'll be fun. Just you and me."** When the hell did she plan this and why the hell didn't she ask me before she made the plans?

"Brute, lately I've been feeling like cra-"

**" Feeling like crap?! Dont tell me, are you actually missing _her _****right now!?" **Wait, what?

"...I never said that I missed her... but I think I need to ask Buttercup-"

**"DON'T SAY HER NAME! What's to ask her?! She **_**hurt **_**me! DO YOU LOVE HER?!"**

"... you're the one I... love..."

**"Then let's go to the shore! If you love me, you'll come." **I just told her that I loved her, does she listen to me at all?

" I told you already...I love you, but I still don't know. I took my car to be fixed yesterday-"

** It's settled, you're going with me, so pack up, I'm coming." **What the hell?!

"Brute! Hello?! Hello? Ugh- she hung up"

I through my phone onto the couch and fell onto it so that my face was in the cushion.

Ughhhh! Why is everything so frustrating? When did it all go wrong? Why do I have to choose between them?!

I turn around so now I was laying on the couch.

Buttercup or Brute... Buttercup...or Brute...Buttercup... Brute... Buttercup... ... ...Buttercup... ... ... ...Buttercup... ... ... ... ... Buttercup... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Grabbing a couch pillow, I cover my face with it.

When was the last time I spoke to her in person?A week ago? Two? Brute and I have been hanging out a lot since we started going out...

When was the last time that we hung out alone?

What am I talking about?We must have hung out many times before...

Oh yeah! She asked me to go to the soccer championships! I for sure went to that!...Didn' I?.

...Yeah I was definitely there, but why don't I remember much?

Oh yeah...I was there... but then Brute called...it was the day we got together and became a couple...

After we got together, my friends would ask me all the time if I thought that her and Buttercup looked alike.

The guys are fucking ridiculous with their stupid theories. Brute doesn't look like her... If she looked different, I will still love her. Brute is one of the best things to ever happen to me. So, when I told them no, they would say that I was right because Buttercup looked 'much hotter'.

Brute has green eyes... wait I think she told me that they were contacts...Her hair is black... she told me that it was dyed... she has a nice body, but she shows too much skin, so other guys like to stare... She doesn't really like to do stuff that I like...

Buttercup has deep emerald eyes. They sparkle and shine so brightly...Her hair is a beautiful raven color and frames her face perfectly. Her skin is porcelain-like. Lips, nice and plump. Body... well toned and curvy at the same time... She always puts everyone before herself. She will listen to me when I am talking and she holds some of my deepest darkest secrets, some of them even about Brute...

How has she been lately?I wonder-

Ughhhh What is wrong with me?! Why can't I keep focus?! I should be mad at her! I shouldn't keep thinking about her!

Maybe Brute's right. A day at the beach could help me get my mind off of things.

I get up and grab all of my stuff and put it in a bag. At that moment my brothers came home,

"Sup." They nodded at me, but said nothing more. They just went into their rooms.

What the hell? Why have they been so distant lately?

I decided to go to Brick's room when I finished packing. Only to find that he was packing too. So I asked,

"What are you doing?" He looked up from his bag,

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jeez attitude much?

"Where are you going then?" He sighed and looked up,

"I'm going with Boomer and our girls to have fun because our little vacation was ruined." Oh right, they came back early.

"Oh yeah. You never told me why you guys came back so early. Mitchelson kind of shot me down when I asked." Brick went back to packing and spoke,

"A really close friend of mine was hurt. This friend knew Boomer and the girls very well, so we turned back and visited them." Friend? He's being very vague.

Wait all of his friends and my friends were pretty much all in the same.

"Who was your friend?" Brick rolled his eyes,

"You don't need to know who that person is. Now will you let me pack in peace?" I sighed and left his room. Why has everyone been in such a pissy mood lately.

I decided to go to the kitchen to see if there was any food. Yesterday Boomer made some chicken noodle soup, but he wouldn't even let me get near it, let alone taste it. Like really?

I dug in the fridge, but saw nothing, so I went back to the living room and picked up my phone from the couch.

30 messages from Brute?! All of them were from the past 2 minutes! Another one popped up,

**I'm here, get out now.**


End file.
